


Take It Out On Me

by worshippinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of abuse, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshippinglou/pseuds/worshippinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 18 years of being in an abusive home, Louis isn't sure if he'll ever be ready to have sex again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out On Me

Harry'd just gotten home from classes and called out for Louis, his boyfriend. The two had been together for roughly a year and a half now, and have went no further then making out, which they couldn't ever do for longer then 5 minutes. Because Louis would get scared.

Harry felt awful, he hated that Louis got scared of him. He'd _never_ even think about hurting him the way Louis' dad did. But Louis never gave him the chance to prove that.

"Babe? I'm home, what do you want for din-" harry stopped mid sentence when he'd walked in the bedroom him and Louis shared- thankfully, Louis let them spend nights together. He opened the door and there was his very innocent boyfriend, looking not so innocent, and more like he had sexual tension built up inside of him. 

Louis had his jeans down to his ankles with his legs spread wide and a hand working his shaft up and down at such a fast pace, Harry wondered how it didn't hurt.

"Harry, I'm- fuck, I'm ready." Louis wheezed out. He looked up at Harry with lustful eyes. "Want you. Now." 

"Shit Lou, yea. Yea, wanted you for so long. I'll be so good babe, so gentile-"

"You won't have to worry about that Haz, I wanna top." Louis smirked and stopped wanking himself. He slowly crawled to Harry with heavy lidded blue eyes and grabbed his face, smashing it together with his own.

Harry was hesitant on the idea of Louis topping. He'd never been a bottom before. But he'd sacrifice that for his beautiful boyfriend. He'd crawl to the end of the Earth for Louis.

"Alright babe, you gunna open me up?" Harry asked once they'd pulled away from their kiss. 

"I got something better. Take your pants off love." Louis commanded.

Harry had admit that he was shocked Louis wasn't freaking out right now. But he did as Louis told him and pulled down his too-tight trousers. Sighing in relief when his newly formed boner was freed.

Harry was even more shocked to see Louis get on his knees after pushing him onto his stomach. "Ever heard of rimming, babe?" 

And _what_? Louis was going to rim him? This must be some newly found confidence because the quiet and shy Louis he left this morning before school wouldn't had ever dreamed of doing any of this with Harry.

"I have, you gunna rim me baby?" Harry asked breathlessly. Louis responded by sticking his tongue in Harrys crack and _oh_ , Harry liked that, a lot. Louis licked and licked and stuck his tongue into Harry hole eventually. "Shit baby! That feels so good!" Harry screamed, gripping the sheets tightly and grinding his ass back against Louis' face. 

"You taste like heaven Harry. I love you so much." Louis moaned out. Harry made the mistake of looking at him and saw his face covered in his own spit and fuck, Harry wanted to lick it off. So he did. 

Harry stood and turned to Louis, pulling him up and pushed his on the bed. Kissing and licking his face until it was _his_ spit he was covered in, "now fuck me baby. Wanna feel you." Harry moaned out.

Louis nodded. "Lay back and spread your legs baby, open yourself up more while i go find some cream." He commented and left.

Harry had never done this before, he was purely a top so he did his best at opening himself up as he could. He knew it'd still hurt anyways. But oh well.

Louis came back and slicked up his hard dick in front of Harry. 

"Are you ready love? Cant wait to fill you up." 

"Yea, nervous, but always ready for you."

Louis smiled at Harry at kissed his soft lips. " don't be nervous. I love you Harry. So much, I'm sorry Ive made you wait so long. But I hope this is worth it." Louis looked into his eyes and waited for a response. 

"It will be, now fuck me Lou. Fuck me and take all those years out on me. Take your anger at _him_ out on me." Harry spoke.

Louis smiled softly and lined himself up at Harry entrance. He pushed in slowly and once he was fully in and Harry nodded, he moved. 

Harrys warm heat surrounding him felt so good, Louis wasn't sure how long he'd last.

"Shit Haz, you feel fucking amazing." He said, thrusting in harder.

"Go deeper Lou!" Harry whined. Louis thrusted in as deep as he could and oh, he hit Harrys prostate. Seeing the way that made Harrys body convulse, he did it again. And again. Until Harry was coming over his pale chest. Seeing harry come and feeling his muscles tighten around him made Louis go over the edge, and soon he came too. Inside of Harry. "Shit baby! So fucking tight!" Louis yelled, and once his high was over he pulled out.and layed down next to his spent boyfriend. 

"Hey Lou," 

"Yea baby?" 

"That was amazing, never thought Id enjoy being a bottom." Harry chuckled.

"Never thought I'd enjoy sex again." Louis said blankly. 

"But you did, and it was so amazing Lou. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too harry."


End file.
